1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a network system including image formation devices (printers, etc.) and a management device (for managing the image formation devices) which are connected together by a network.
2. Related Art
An image formation device (e.g. printer) that can be shared among a plurality of host computers connected to the image formation device via a network is on the market today (see Japanese Patent Patient Provisional Publication No.HEI08-314651, for example) and there are also cases where a plurality of such printers are connected to a network. In order to use a printer via a network as above, it is necessary to manage the status, setting information, etc. of the printer. Such management becomes important especially when a plurality of printers are connected to a network and, application software, etc. for a management device for centralized management of the status and setting information of a plurality of printers is
However, some printers arc provided with two or more network interfaces for network connection. When a management device needs management information on network interfaces of printers existing on a network, the management device transmits a management information request individually to each network interface via the network and the management information is returned from each network interface in response to the management information request.